lorasstudyabroadfandomcom-20200213-history
Academics at UP
WHAT KINDS OF CLASSES SHOULD I TAKE IN SOUTH AFRICA? When registering for courses at the University of Pretoria, maintain consistent email contact with your academic advisor at Loras. This will help your advisor know what requirements you are fulfilling during your semester in South Africa. It is important, however, that students, after a careful reading of our course listings, communicate very specifically their questions about degree requirements to their academic advisors. The wisest course of planning is to use the term abroad as much as possible to take elective courses, saving the more specific requirements for your return to Loras College campus. This is, of course, not always entirely possible, and many courses can, indeed, be used to satisfy degree requirements. HOW DO I REGISTER FOR CLASSES IN SOUTH AFRICA? You will register for classes at the University of Pretoria with all other University of Pretoria students. Before arriving in Pretoria, you can look at the courses offered at the University of Pretoria’s by perusing the UP’s website at http://www.up.ac.za/ or stopping by the CEL. WHAT IS THE GRADING SYSTEM LIKE? In all courses you will receive a grade given by your professor that will be converted into the U.S. grading system. Your grades will come back to Loras and appear on your transcript as transfer credit. The letter grade will appear on your transcript, but will not be averaged into your GPA. Loras will accept your credit hours as long as you receive a “C” or above in the course. If you receive a “C-” or lower in the class, those credits will not transfer to Loras. Grades and percentages at University of Pretoria South African Percentage US Grade Equivalent 75-100%: A 70-74%: A- 60-69%: B 50-59%: C 0-49%: F Minimum grade for pass = 50% HOW MANY CREDITS SHOULD I TAKE? With normal performance, you will earn 15-18 semester hours of credit per semester. These will appear as course titles, credits and grades on a transcript from Loras College. Students must register for a minimum of 12 credits in order to maintain full-time student status and retain their financial aid. Also, students may not register for more than 18 semester hours of credit per semester without prior written approval of the Associate Vice President of Academic Affairs at Loras College. ARE TEACHING STYLES IN SOUTH AFRICA DIFFERENT FROM THOSE IN THE U.S.? Yes. The professors normally lecture, presenting material in a factually, orderly, systematic pattern. Their organization is dictated by the subject matter and its traditional content and structure—not by the students and their needs. This may be a shock to American students who are accustomed to a system where certain aspects of the courses are organized (usually pre-determined and published in a catalog) or at least supervised by the university or college. Preparation for courses should be done prior to the lecture, not afterward. Whatever the topic, the student should read the books and be familiar with the information before the professor lectures on the subject. Students should develop the ability and the habit of learning and organizing material from books and later synthesizing it with the help of classroom lectures. Taking copious notes in class and studying them later is not the best process in South Africa. WHAT ARE THE EXAMS LIKE? Multiple choice, matching or open-ended essay tests are less likely to occur at UP than in the US. Instead, the examination usually calls for accurate, precise and fact-filled answers from memory. Small bits of information are treated as equal in importance to major topics. Examinations often present unusual problems for the American student who likes to cram the last week. 'HOW DO I REGISTER FOR THE SEMESTER AT LORAS AFTER STUDYING ABROAD? ' During your semester in South Africa, you will be notified by email when registration will begin on campus and you will need to e-mail your schedule to both your advisor and the Registrar’s Office. Try to develop alternate schedules in case some of your classes are filled. You will not be allowed to register if you have a balance due on your student account!